hangonsaintchristopherfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
The current GURPS rules for crafting are pretty painfully limited. This collection of house rules intends to spackle in some of the gaps. For the basic crafting rules, see page 40 of GURPS Low-Tech. Minimum Skill To even attempt to craft an item, your final modified skill must be at least 3. If it is any less, even to try is hopeless; either take fewer penalties (if possible), or increase your skill. This goes for '''any '''penalties applied to the crafting process, including those from a workshop/tools of unfamiliar TL. Weapon Quality GURPS Ultra-Tech intoduces "Superfine" blades at TL 9 and "Hyperdense" at TL 11. They function like Very Fine weapons, but gain natural Armor Divisor 2 and 5 respectively. A character can produce Fine weapons at -10 on their crafting roll and Very Fine at -20. Extrapolating from this, creating a Superfine weapon is at -30, and creating a Hyperdense weapon is at -40. The craftsman must have access to an appropriate TL workshop or forge (or appropriate supernatural abilities or spells) for the necessary tools, and you must have the necessary alloys and raw materials. Inspired Creation The spell "Inspired Creation" grants you an automatic critical success on the roll to craft an item, and its resulting quality is automatically Very Fine. To balance this somewhat, and bring it in line with the crafting rules in Low-Tech: The character must have enough crafting skill that such a critical success would still be successful on a normal roll (ie: modified skill 3+). Inspired Creation no longer automatically makes the item Very Fine; you must select a quality, and endure the usual penalty. However, as a critical success turns out an item one category better, and Inspired Creation is automatically a critical success (if success is possible), you may use one penalty category lower than your desired outcome. For instance, to create a Superfine weapon, you must have at least 23 skill, as the -20 (for Very Fine, upgraded to Superfine for the critical) leaves you at an effective skill of 3. At skill 22 or less in this case, the number to roll is below the minimum possible. Gunsmithing Gunsmithing is an elaborate process, requiring a workshop equal to or beyond the TL of the gun you desire to create. The time multiplier for creating a firearm is x1.2. The time multiplier for pressing ammo is x0.5 per full "clip". Contemporary Armor Smithing Armor composed of modern polymers requires 2 hours per pound of material. Naturally, a workshop at a TL equal to or above that of the desired armor is required for the necessary molds and materials. Misc. Items and Baubles Designing a miscallaneous item is fairly easy. Just assign a time multiplier based on its complexity and pick an appropriate skill. Artistic design, when relevant, is at the usual x1.2. Designing a TL 7 watch requires, for instance, a TL 7 workshop, the necessary parts, and Engineer (Clockwork), and would probably have a time multiplier of something like x1.1. Category:Mechanics